Deadly Sorrow
by KillerKunoichi
Summary: Naruto has died. Everyone blames Hinata for his death. So she locks herself away from the world.What happens when everyone takes their grudge for Naruto's death on Hinata? How will she feel? What will she do? This is a Naruto and Hinata love story.


**Deadly Sorrow**

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters, the characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This is a love story between Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

She walked quietly home. It was about to rain. No, it wasn't… those were her tears, they were the once making the rain. Her heart sank deep in her chest as she passed the home of the one and only boy she ever loved. It was over now. No more. He was gone.

Her tears kept streaming by impulse and she couldn't stop them, he was out of her life. How? Why? It couldn't be true! She told herself. He would come back, he will. Or at least that's what she believed in. _Believe it! Believe it… believe it….._

Once ago, these words were the only thing that put a smile on her face. The only words that made her blood rush through her veins like fire, making her shiver. These words kept repeating themselves over, and over in her head. Reminding her of what had happened, reminding her that it was _her_ fault. That it was only her fault.

She stopped and sobbed as the sky darkened. The sunlight was now far away and it covered the mere village in darkness.

Her pace was more soft them any other, as if she was floating in mid air. Her gracefulness was filled with beauty, a beauty no other has seen, and no other will see but _him_. The him that was gone.

Her beautiful eyes were covered by her long, silky hair. She was ashamed. She couldn't dare to look at anyone, anyone that she knew. In their eyes she would only be known as a scared little girl who's actions led to terrible consequences.

All she did now was cry. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, nor would she show her eyes to the world. She had locked herself inside her memory of the accident.

_It's your fault, your fault! How could you?! Why did you let this happen! Why don't you leave!_

_Leave! Be gone!_

These hurtful words wouldn't stop haunting her.

She just kept walking, all dressed in black from head to toe until she reached her home.

As she opened the from door to her home, someone had been expecting her. She didn't even bother looking at him.

"Where were you?" he asked softly, trying to make him face her.

She wouldn't bother answer his question, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Are you hungry?" he asked worriedly.

"No." was all she said as she walked by him and passed him.

"Listen…"he started. "I know your pain, I can see it in you, but you must move on. Life goes on and so should you. You can blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't you who did it, it wasn't you cause. It was meant to happen, destiny chooses it all." he finished is a supportive tone.

She just stood there, her back facing him.

A moment later, she turned around to face him only to shock him. She had smiled.

She had smiled even though she was in pain.

"Thank you, Neji…" she whispered softly before walking off. He saw a drop falling on the floor and knew that it belonged to her.

He sighed to himself as he watched her walk away from him.

There's just something he could bare watch; he couldn't and didn't want to watch his cousin be in pain or hurt. He had tried his best to keep her from being as hurt as she was. He would do anything to bring her happiness back. Of course, he knew he couldn't bring all of it without the boy. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

"How is she doing?"

Later that evening, Kiba had come by to the Hyuuga mansion. He was too worried for his teammate. He couldn't even imagine what she's been going through. Little did the others know how much more painful it is for her then to them.

"Not much of a change," Neji answered Kiba with disappointment and worry.

"Damn it.." Kiba cursed under his breath. "I wish that I could have been there… and stopped all of this, even if I were the one who died."

"Unbelievable…"Neji said as he looked outside into the garden of the Hyuuga mansion.

"What is?" Kiba asked a bit surprised and shocked, wondering if Heji said it about him and his wish.

"The sky." Neji looked at it with a bit of a suspicion but it slowly disappeared once he closed his eyes and continued once again. "It hasn't been clear ever since Naruto died. It has always seemed gray and rainy. As far as we know, Konoha isn't exactly a rainy place, the climate should be as it were mid spring to summer. Very strange isn't it."

Kiba realized what he meant and nodded.

"As if Naruto was the light that shined upon the darkened world we live in." Neji whispered quietly and looked outside just as it started to rain.

The next few days, it continued to rain none stop. As if the heavens cried for the loss of the hero, the only hero left in the world who believed that everyone has their rights to dream.

Hinata had woken up earlier this morning, she skipped breakfast once again. It became her habit, eating was no longer one of her routine. Instead, she would go early and pick out the most beautiful flowers of the Hyuuga garden and visit the grave of her one true love. As much as it hurt her, her heard and soul would always draw her to this memorial.

Once she was ready to leave, she picked up a beautiful navy blue umbrella with baby blue coloured butterflies on it.

She walked quietly with the flowers in her arms and when she got to his grave she kneeled down and slowly put them before his grave. She put one hand up and slowly said a player for him…to return.

* * *

'_Naruto!' Hinata called out through the ruins of the castle. 'Naruto!' she ran up the broken stairs._

'_Hinata!' she heard him yell. 'Hinata!'_

_She had used the chakra she had left to climb up the walls to where his voice was becoming louder and closer. He was close._

"_Naruto! Naruto!" she called out while climbing up to the now destroyed roof of the castle. She used her last amount of chakra to locate him with her Byakugan and luckily saw him, but not alone. He was fighting their long last enemy. The one who had yet helped him but has said to return and defeat him one day._

_She saw Naruto charge at him with all his might, but he was hit back against one of the fallen walls. _

'_Naruto!' Hinata had called out. He wouldn't get up, instead his body changed and she knew very well into what._

'_No… Oh no!!' she yelled. _

_Yes he was using the fox's cloak, his body formed two tails and they kept growing, his eyes changed, his skin changed. As it wasn't Naruto but that… that.. thing. That monster. That beast._

_Hinata tried to get down there," Naruto! No! Please, don't do this' she yelled as she started to cry. However, Naruto wasn't in control any longer and swung now 7 of his tails at her and sent her flying through 3 walls; making her land into more piles of broken rocks that hit her gentle body. She coughed out blood. _

_Hinata tried to call out but she counldn't through the pain in her legs and chest. Her body wouldn't hold her up and she fell to ground, like a helpless porcelain doll. A broken flower. She tried getting up with all her might but her wounds were too much and too deep that her beautiful cloths had turned crimson red, instead of the pure gentle lilac colour that they were._

'_Angghh.. N-Naruto!' she tried calling out._

_She couldn't move. It was helpless. She couldn't stop his from transforming. _

_Not too long after the demon and that evil bastard could be seen, she could see them battle._

_One more tail has appeared, that made it eight. The last one would end this. _

_Right then, it happened the last tail appeared and what used to be Naruto's body looked more like a fox, a deadly fox. It was so horrifying; what she saw. That beast! The skin, the teeth… _

_Here came the last blow she hoped wouldn't come. She started to cry as she saw it, she it! The end was here! Naruto was now the Demon Fox. _

'_Naruto… Naruto…'she whispered._

_However, the body started glowing; it was the last blow._

_Through the light formed by the blow she heard him calling to her, 'Hinata… be safe for me. Believe it…'_

'_Naruto!' she called through the blow but her voice disappeared, her call was lost from the blow._

_It was bright. So bright that the blow formation could be seen through miles!_

_Once it became clearer she saw him appear before her, kneeling. He reached out to her. She looked at him wide eyed as tears streamed down her eyes. She used the strength she had left to reach him. No! She couldn't! She tried and even so he was pulled away from her, he seemed to glow and softly disappear while being pulled away._

_No, she couldn't! He would come back that was more him, he isn't gone! He couldn't be gone! She prayed, she prayed that he would come back to her! He has to come back! _

_She felt like screaming._

"_Naruto!!"_

* * *

Hinata woke up screaming. She sat up while sweating and panting. "I-t…it was just a dream." She sighed as tears rode down her eyes.

"Hinata!!" Heji rushed in her room ready to fight any intruders.

She just looked at him and lowered her eyes to her hands.

Neji looked around and looked at her, he sighed," You had the dream again."

Hinata nods at him.

"Hinata…"he kneeled next to her." You need to let go. Let him be free, let yourself be free."

"I-I can't." she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"I don't want to let him go!" Hinata cried out loud, and she turned away from him; trying to hide her tears.

"Hinata…" Neji put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, I-I just want to be alone," she said.

Neji understood, it was in the middle of the night after all so he left, while closing the door slowly to her room.

* * *

The next day, Hinata got up early as usual and prepared herself to leave and visit Naruto again. She took what she needed and left quietly from her home.

It wasn't raining today though, it was very peaceful.

A few minutes later she arrived at the graveyard but it wasn't empty, right before Naruto's grave stood Sakura, and she had put flowers there too.

Hinata felt this uneasy feeling around Sakura, she couldn't even face, in fact she hasn't faced her since that _day_.

Hinata gathered her strength even though she had a bad feeling of what she was going to do. However, she made her way to where Sakura was standing. Slowly she walked behind Sakura and just stood there until she got noticed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked coolly.

Hinata didn't answer.

Both girls just stood there for a while, until Hinata spoke sincerely, "I am sorry…"

"Your sorry?!" Sakura turned to her now almost close to tears.

Hinata gasped at seeing her being this way. She felt even worse.

"Sorry won't fix what you did!" Sakura spat out.

Hinata just stood there taking it all.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose two teammates! Two!"

"No,"

"You never will…"Sakura cried out.

Hinata just looked at the girl, two losses was a lot; they were special to her and Hinata understood that, teammates become like a family to you. You care for each other and you love each other like a family. That's how Sakura felt for both Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata just tilted her head down.

"You know what," Sakura started," just forget about it…" Sakura started walking off.

"S-saku—" Hinata started but was cut off.

"No, just stop. Just… please… don't talk to me." Sakura left a rather shocked Hinata. That's what Hinata feared.

Sakura hated her, because it was all her fault.

She felt so awful, that she couldn't help but lean over Naruto's memorial and cried softly to herself while sky did so too.

My first Naruto/Hinata love story. I just feel so awful for both Sakura and Hinata… they both lost someone they loved. Sakura lost a teammate while Hinata lost someone she truly loved. It's really heart breaking.

**

* * *

**

**Please review if you liked my story! I would appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
